


Non-negotiable

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jongwoon needs to be reminded every now and again that he is Kyuhyun’s. This, above everything else, is non-negotiable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-negotiable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: 'tease, restraint, power, jealousy, protectiveness'. Also fulfils the 'pervertibles' square on my 2012 Kink Bingo card.

Kyuhyun tells himself he doesn’t have a problem. Well, not one that he’s ever thought needed fixing. He understands, of course, that sometimes he can be a little bit… possessive over certain people, such as demanding Changmin come drinking with him whenever he can’t sleep at four in the morning, or making Minho pick him up a particular brand of lemon tea that is only sold in this one special shop in Tokyo when Shinee is in Japan. He orders the rest of Super Junior around as well, and he gets away with it because he’s the maknae and they all have to love him.

He knows he also gets jealous too easily as well. These days Kyuhyun manages to keep his feelings under control when things don’t go his way, such as when Yunho tells him to stop bothering Changmin, or Minho says he has to buy things for his family, hyung, so sorry not this time. Kyuhyun’s _fine_ with those sorts of situations, really. Because he’s old enough to know that throwing a tantrum won’t help matters and because he has other means of getting his way when it suits him. That’s the point of being an evil genius, isn’t it?

But there are things Kyuhyun regards as non-negotiable. He won’t for instance, allow anyone, under any circumstances, to interrupt him about _anything_ when he’s playing Starcraft. Frankly, when he’s in the zone, the world could be falling down about his ears and Kyuhyun wouldn’t care until the last zergling had been wiped off his map. Another area where Kyuhyun refuses to compromise is his diet. He’ll lose weight if he really must, but no manager, not even Lee Soo Man is going to come between him and a good bottle of wine and a meal at a Michelin-starred restaurant. Because he’s got principles.

And then there’s Jongwoon.

Sometimes Kyuhyun wonders how things ever got this way. Mostly when he’s watching Jongwoon fail miserably at being cool with his attempts at dancing, or when he forgets entire orders just as he’s keying them into the ordering system at Mouse Rabbit. Those are the times when Kyuhyun thinks for a brief moment just what would have happened if he’d refused Jongwoon the first time he came shuffling into Kyuhyun’s room, kicked Sungmin out, and asked in a very small voice if perhaps Kyuhyun would maybe like to go with him to watch the new Miyazaki movie?

(They’d ended up making out in the back row of the cinema, missing most of the movie because Kyuhyun had found out that the most perfect sound in the world is the little whimper Jongwoon makes when Kyuhyun’s mouth is on his cock, right before he comes. It still gives Kyuhyun a heady rush of power when he hears Jongwoon begging him to stop being such a fucking tease, fingers pulling at Kyuhyun’s hair to hold him steady.)

All it takes for those brief moments of doubts to disappear is for Jongwoon to smile at Kyuhyun, wide and disarming. Kyuhyun could forgive him a multitude of sins just because of that smile, and everything it promises. Quite often he forgets what he’s saying, which should annoy him, because he is Cho Kyuhyun, rising idol star with a reputation for acerbic comebacks and snark-filled takedowns, not some idiot with dopey eyes and a stupid grin on his face because his boyfriend has suddenly walked into the room. But it doesn’t, and Kyuhyun couldn’t care less about being witty or pretending to be disinterested when Jongwoon is around him. That isn’t the problem. Kyuhyun is more than willing to be a fool for Jongwoon (although he is also willing to egg Jongwoon on when he wants to practise being a fool for the cameras and fans).

See, Kyuhyun absolutely _hates_ it when other people are affectionate with Jongwoon when he’s around to notice it. Most of his fellow members know that their maknae is amazingly possessive when it comes to cornering their affections, and they are well aware that Kyuhyun and Jongwoon have been sleeping together for a long time now, which means they get left alone whenever there’s a free moment and the dorms are mostly empty (Ryeowook usually makes the managers upgrade his room when they go on KRY promotions as compensation for what he calls emotional distress, but what Jongwoon insists is just him wanting to be close to Kyuhyun). Which is how it should be.

But nobody seems to have told the fans that swarm about them whenever they go out for schedules. Or to the park for some air after a late night of recording songs. Or when they’re rushing to catch an airplane to yet another faraway city for a few days of promotional activities. Kyuhyun hates the way some fans pull and claw their way to the front of the crowd, just to get to brush their fingers against Jongwoon’s jacket. The crazier ones try to pull off his beanie, or they shove gifts of expensive clothing and frilly lingerie at Jongwoon’s face. Kyuhyun wishes he could spirit Jongwoon away at moments like those, hide him away somewhere safe until the madness has passed.

(He knows how much of an impossible wish that is.)

And then there are the fans who turn up at the two cafes Jongwoon has opened, or at his father’s eyewear store. Kyuhyun has an irrational dislike of _those_ fans, because they get Jongwoon’s undivided attention and are allowed to form a temporary relationship with Jongwoon when they place their orders for frappes and juices and ask his advice about which pair of sunglasses would suit their faces best. They titter and ask for autographs, which Jongwoon willingly gives, signing whatever piece of paper or memorabilia they push his way.

The worst thing is, Jongwoon _smiles_ at them. Maybe not the same smile he has on his face when they’re both sated and their limbs are tangled together after a long night of love-making, but friendly enough to make Kyuhyun insanely jealous of whomever is on the receiving end of it.

Which is why, he reasons, Jongwoon needs to be reminded every now and again that he is Kyuhyun’s. This, above everything else, is non-negotiable. Right now, as he’s straddling Jongwoon who’s been tied with his wrists over his head to the bedhead with ribbons taken from the numerous boxes of chocolates and God knows what else the fans have given, Kyuhyun feels intoxicated on the power he wields. 

“You’re mine, hyung.” He says, his breath catching even as he rolls his hips to bury Jongwoon’s cock deep inside him. “All mine. I’m not — hmmm — not sharing you with anyone else.”

He tries to sound emphatic, but it’s difficult because Jongwoon is arching his hips off the bed _just so_ , the head of his cock brushing against the secret spot inside him that makes Kyuhyun twist and gasp and throw his head back.

They’re in some dark hotel room, several days after a concert, in a part of Japan where the fans would never think to follow, and remote enough so that the hotel owners have never even heard of Super Junior, much less recognise two of its main vocalists. Kyuhyun forgets the other details of this stolen vacation, because they don’t matter. What concerns him at the moment is that he is well-mounted on Jongwoon and Jongwoon isn’t going anywhere. Not until they’ve both had enough of each other. That is likely to take quite a while.

Jongwoon strains against his bonds and muffles a curse when Kyuhyun pushes him back down onto the bed and bites at his nipples. 

“You … you’re such a selfish brat!” He manages to hiss. Kyuhyun doesn’t believe in gagging Jongwoon. He loves hearing every sound Jongwoon makes when they’re fucking, just because he knows Jongwoon doesn’t make those sounds for anyone else. Only Kyuhyun. That makes them more sexual than any one of Jongwoon’s husky ad-libs that he slips into a recording and infinitely more intimate than the filthy messages Jongwoon likes to leave occasionally on Kyuhyun’s mobile phone, describing in wonderful, excruciating detail what he’d like to do when they’re next alone.

Jongwoon’s next exclamation trails off into a breathy moan as Kyuhyun speeds up the rocking of his hips, the bedsprings creaking in time with his movements. What a cliche they must make, Kyuhyun thinks, as Jongwoon pulls a little too hard at his bonds and the ribbon frays. Like something straight out of a bad romance novel, though he’s not complaining.

“I’m _your_ selfish brat. Don’t you dare forget it.” Kyuhyun’s cock is so hard, but he doesn’t want to come yet. He wants to have Jongwoon lose control before he’ll let himself worry about his own arousal. Another movement of his hips and Jongwoon’s eyes flutter shut. “Yeah, that’s it, hyung. You love having me on top like this, don’t you? Making sure you remember who you belong to? Mmm, baby, you’re so big… you feel so good… Last night, when we were at the concert? I swear all I could think about was about how I was going to make you scream my name when you come. How I was going to fuck you dry.”

Jongwoon breathes out shakily. “You’re such an arrogant little shit, Kyu.”

“But you love me,” Kyuhyun challenges. He leans forward and grips hold of Jongwoon’s bound wrists. “Don’t you? Aren’t I the only one who does this to you, hyung? Like how you’re the only one I want? How you’re the only one I would ever need?”

“Fuck, Kyuhyun.” Jongwoon bites his lip and the bedsprings squeak out in protest even more loudly. But he’s Kyuhyun’s captive, and they have all the time in the world. Kyuhyun feels his heart skip a beat as he watches Jongwoon’s tongue taste his bottom lip. Sweat drips down his back, staining the sheets. “I don’t know why you feel the need to fucking ask me that every single time! Of course I love you, you crazy bastard.”

“You’re mine?” Kyuhyun insists, squeezing his thighs together and making Jongwoon groan out a curse that is halfway between the most blasphemous thing Kyuhyun has ever heard and the most beautiful plea for more.

“Shit… swear I’m going to make you pay for this some day, Cho Kyuhyun…”

“Are you _mine_?” Kyuhyun can’t help himself. He leans forward and licks a slow line from Jongwoon’s wrists down the length of his arm, teasing at the tensed muscles, licking at the sweat gathered in the crook of Jongwoon’s elbow, tasting the flavour of his lover and luxuriating in the way Jongwoon strains against his bonds and thrusts up into him.

“Yes!” Jongwoon whispers hoarsely. “Yours a million times over. Come on, Kyu. Stop being such a princess.”

Something about the way Jongwoon hisses out that last taunt breaks down the last of Kyuhyun’s resolve. He finally forgets about trying to keep things rhythmical and sweet, fucking himself on Jongwoon’s cock with all the frantic desperation that has been coiling itself inside his body, becoming almost choking. Kyuhyun fills himself up and curses at the insane beauty of how perfectly they fit together, loses himself in the taste of Jongwoon’s mouth, their tongues tangling even as they thrash the bed apart.

It’s hot. So hot, and Kyuhyun can’t — won’t — pull away, even to breathe, because he doesn’t need anything as superfluous as air when he’s got Jongwoon underneath him and they’re pressed together so close it’s almost as though they’ve become one. A shudder goes through Kyuhyun. He can feel the edge of his orgasm closing in, so he reaches out and holds on to Jongwoon’s bound fingers, even as he rocks them both to completion, harder and more frantic. The bed might break at any moment, and Kyuhyun still doesn’t let up. He kisses Jongwoon as though they were going to be parted forever, feels the groan that goes through Jongwoon’s body as Jongwoon tears his mouth away.

“Oh. Oh, God. Kyuhyun!”

With a raw cry, Jongwoon twists and arches off the bed, almost lifting Kyuhyun up as his orgasm hits him, mouth wide open and eyes screwed shut, as if to blunt the intensity of his pleasure, even as his seed fills Kyuhyun. It’s almost enough to trigger his own release. But even though Kyuhyun tries rocking his hips against Jongwoon a few more times, it doesn’t seem quite enough. Like an itch Kyuhyun can’t scratch, his climax stays infuriatingly out of reach.

Kyuhyun can see the prominent lines of Jongwoon’s veins in his arms as he sags back against the bedhead. His wrists are red where the ribbons have rubbed at the skin, a tell-tale sign of Kyuhyun’s ownership that will linger for days. Kyuhyun suddenly has the urge to feel Jongwoon’s fingers on him. He needs to come _so badly_ , and what better way than by Jongwoon’s hand, which he has already marked as his possession?

He reaches out and undoes the knot that holds Jongwoon’s wrists together before unwinding the bindings, leaving the blue scraps of ribbon to flutter to the floor. Then he takes each of Jongwoon’s wrists and presses a soft kiss to the point where his pulse beats.

Jongwoon draws a breath in. “Kyuhyun.”

“Jongwoon.” Kyuhyun smiles, feels the catch in his throat as he stares down at his lover. He takes Jongwoon’s hand and guides it to his erection. “Help me with this?”

In no time, Kyuhyun finds himself on his back, and Jongwoon is on top, is reaching down, enveloping his cock with his hand. “Should I be as rough as you were with me, _maknae_?”

There it is, that sibilant, mocking tone that Jongwoon uses when he knows Kyuhyun has willingly surrendered control. If Kyuhyun wasn’t already aroused beyond belief, he would pout and try to shake Jongwoon off. But as it is, he’s poised on the very knife edge of orgasm, too far gone to try anything else and too desperate to refuse to beg.

“Oh, hyung, _please_!” 

Jongwoon isn’t cruel. He kisses Kyuhyun once, sweet and gentle, and strokes him with a steady hand until Kyuhyun sobs out his name and falls apart in Jongwoon’s embrace.

***

“You know,” Jongwoon murmurs later, while Kyuhyun is still trying to catch his breath. “I’m sure the fans didn’t mean for their gifts to be used quite like that. Look, you’ve ruined all the ribbons. What did you do with all the chocolates and things anyway?”

Kyuhyun sniggers. “All put away in a safe place, hyung.”

“Brat! I won’t forgive you if you’ve eaten them all!” Jongwoon pokes Kyuhyun neatly in the ribs, making him yelp and pout. 

“I share chocolates!” Kyuhyun protests, “You know that. They’re in one of the paper bags I brought when we came here. Promise.”

Then he snuggles closer, slides his arms around Jongwoon and grins. “I just don’t share you.”

Jongwoon’s smile is the brightest thing that Kyuhyun can see in the darkness.


End file.
